<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everchanging by kumatitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064377">Everchanging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty'>kumatitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Friendship, Gen, I JUST REALLY LIKE THEM, Introspection, Language Barrier, Lay's Canon, Memories, Ocean, blink and youll miss it, brotherly bond between sonic and tails, but like slightly, sonic and tails go zoom on planes btw, sonic is japanese hc, sonic really likes danger, tails is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And now that Sonic thinks about it, he truly does believe this was the best place to settle. The sea is never once the same, yet it manages to retain its overall essence quite well. It’s a constant change; never once the same but always the same in difference.</p><p>As he lays down on the sand—knowing his quills will be filled with the tiny specs later—he lets himself go. He closes his eyes, takes a breath, and drops his shoulders. His eyebrows unfurrow, his hands splay out, and he listens.</p><p>Sonic listens, and his mind remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everchanging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE but hello welcome to another episode of "i really like the brotherly dynamic of tails and sonic" plus "sonic reminiscing on good times" </p><p>if ur wondering what lays canon is its basically me and my friends canon interpretation of events that happen in sonic? or basically our shared hcs in the sonic universe!! i have a lot of stuff from that so im gonna tag it as that </p><p>ALSO PLEASE BE WARY OF DROWNING!! it starts at the line:<br/>"But not all his memories were light and glowing when he stared out into the deep blue in front of him."<br/>AND ENDS AT:<br/>"All he knows was how he had been laid in the sun, how nice the first breath he had taken was, and the tight hug he has given Tails."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea was ever-changing. </p><p> </p><p>Its tides rose high underneath the pale moonlight, yet when the sun shyly peeked out, its waves simmered. Beneath the waves lie thousands of shells and millions of rocks, each gleaming and glittering with every wave. Inside the sea swam animals of all kinds, some who stayed closer to the shore while others ventured deeper, darker into the abyss that was the sea itself. </p><p> </p><p>Despite this, some aspects persist. </p><p> </p><p>There was the breeze which carried the smell of salt with every gust, the rise and crash of the waves against boulders, and even the consistent blues. The seagulls laugh from above the water while the water's sloshing plays its own little tune.</p><p> </p><p>It's beautiful, the sea.</p><p> </p><p>And now that Sonic thinks about it, he truly does believe this was the best place to settle. The sea is never once the same, yet it manages to retain its overall essence quite well. It’s a constant change; never once the same but always the same in difference.</p><p> </p><p>As he lays down on the sand—knowing his quills will be filled with the tiny specs later—he lets himself go. He closes his eyes, takes a breath, and drops his shoulders. His eyebrows unfurrow, his hands splay out, and he listens.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic listens, and his mind remembers.</p><p> </p><p>The sea wasn't just a home to sleep in, it was a home for his most precious memories. </p><p> </p><p>Sonic remembers. Bringing back an excited fox boy with a plan to fix his plane. The boy's eyes shone with passion as he handed him the tools before sitting down on a chair and enjoying the sun. Despite getting ready to zone out, he remembers how he would sneak a glance every so often; every glimpse would show the boy hard at work, tongue stuck out and sweat dampening forehead a bit. After even just a few hours, the plane had seemed to be on its way to be overhauled completely. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he had watched enough, Sonic sighed before stretching out and standing up. The boy didn't notice him getting up, still working with the tools given and on the plane in front of him. With a grin on his features and an idea in mind, Sonic sped off; he knew exactly what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Mere moments later, he had returned with two large cans sloshing full of thick liquid—one silver and one red. In his other hands, a large brush and roller could be seen. He was extra careful as he ran, not wanting to spill any of the liquid from inside the cans. He eventually reached the younger, watching him snap out of his trance as soon as the paint buckets were placed onto the sand next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The fox seemed to question the cans next to him, tilting his head a bit in wondering. Sonic couldn't really understand what he was saying but regardless, he pointed towards the cans, back to the brushes in his hands, and finally gestured towards the plane. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as the boy stared at him, eyebrows raised and pupils dilated while his mouth hung slightly agape. For a little, Sonic was tempted to walk back to his chair and say nothing, allowing for the boy to color the plane on his own. But he stood there, and not even a second later did the boy's eyes light up and his mouth curled upward, nodding quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The rest was both of them painting over the newly modeled plane, even so far as to get their fur all clumped together with the reds and silvers. Yet, at that time, all he could remember was the salty breeze mixed with paint and the childlike giggles that accompanied it.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic remembers. When he and the fox boy—<em> Tails </em> —had finally gotten to ride on the plane; albeit only for a test ride. It was somewhere around noon; the waves were beginning to lay low, and somehow, they were somewhat quiet. The sand was mostly pushed over to one side to make room for a wooden roadway ( <em> 'We'll get a better one soon’ </em>). The roadway stretched in for a bit, but eventually stopped before it could be reached by the waves. </p><p> </p><p>Sonic had given Tails some flying gear he had found around the house—some gloves, a pair of glasses, other stuff. With a quick glance, he noticed how the gear was just a little big for the boy, unable to keep in a snort. Tails turned over to him, an eyebrow raised, unamused; he gave a thumbs up in return.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a huff, the fox turned back towards the plane, climbing up into the only seat. A few moments passed before he realized this, and with raised brows and wide pupils, he turned back to Sonic. He opened his mouth to question, but Sonic silenced him. </p><p> </p><p>Within a moment, Sonic had ended up on the side of the wings, leaning on his left foot and tapping lightly with the other. Tails tried sputtering out a response, but Sonic just gave him a look; he instantly closed his mouth and shook his head. Starting up the plane was easy enough, and within a few moments, they were moving forward on the wooden roadway. In no time, the plane had glided off the wood and was now perfectly into the air, the engine whirring as they flew by.</p><p> </p><p>Below the two was the vast blue of the sea—the waves looked so much smaller up in the air, almost as if they were the size of his finger. They had long left the sand; now all that was in front of them was miles and miles upon sea. Sonic knew they had a little bit of time before they'd eventually turn back—which gave him an idea. </p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the top of the wing, waiting until Tails quickly glanced in his direction; when he did, Sonic gestured for him to fly lower. He smiled as the other shrugged and began to descend lower and lower, stopping only about a dozen feet above the water. The boy had furrowed brows, obviously concentrated on flying so close near the water. Sonic, on the other hand, had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>With a flash, he jumped off the edge of the wing.</p><p> </p><p>Before he would (likely) fall to his death, he latched on to the bottom wing with one hand, ignoring the way Tails had screamed at the action. He tilted the airplane on its left side with the action, reaching out his other hand and leg as the sea got closer and closer. Eventually, he was able to feel the water splash against the tip of his feet before Tails had jerkily veered the plane upright. His hand nearly slipped at the action, but he was quick enough to pull himself back onto the top with no problem. Sonic tuned out the yelling Tails was doing, instead smiling as he looked back down at the sea. The sensation of the wind running through his quills and dipping his foot into the water was enough for him to be in a good mood for the rest of the air ride.</p><p> </p><p>There are countless other joyful memories associated with the beautiful blue ocean that Sonic could recall. From the times he beat Eggman with a smirk to when he hung out with all his friends, there was a multitude of things he could remember. But not all his memories were light and glowing when he stared out into the deep blue in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Sonic remembers. The time the dark waves had crashed above him and tugged at him. He tried to claw his way out of the water's grasp, yet he was still dragged back in. Instinctually, he closed his eyes as the salty liquid surrounded him. His arms felt heavy as he tried to move but he was caged in—<em> surrounded </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Another wave crashed over him, bringing him up for just a short moment; he quickly took a breath but—it wasn't enough. He was pulled under before he could get in enough. </p><p> </p><p>The second time he resurfaced—once again, only for a moment—he let out a garbled scream. It was cut short.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped coming up after that. He was dragged further and further down. The light escaped from his vision. His body felt cold. His lungs ached.</p><p> </p><p>He can't remember what happened then. </p><p> </p><p>All he knows was how he had been laid in the sun, how nice the first breath he had taken was, and the tight hug he has given Tails.</p><p> </p><p>The sea was just as terrifying as it was great. But that's why he thought it was the best to be. It wasn't perfectly safe, by all means not, but it was enough to be a thrill. It was enough for <em> him </em>. It provided him with the best memories—the bad and the good. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a shout, he turned his head over to see Tails waiting for him, waving a hand towards where the plane was. Getting up, he shook the sand off his quills as much as he could. He ran towards the boy, a smile on his features as he thought about everything in the past.</p><p> </p><p>He'll create many, many more memories. He just knows he will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos n comments r appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>